Someday I Will
by GiRl On tHe EdgE
Summary: He's always hated her, but somethings changed. Realising different emotions, and trying to act on them is a difficult task for the pure blood prince... especially when the object of his affection is none other than the filthy mudblood. DMHG: POV ping-pong
1. The Platform

**Someday I Will** : Chapter one

_I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours you can hold me  
I'm empty and shaking  
I'm tumbling and breaking  
Because you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could  
_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything... except for my plot, and some original characters. I'm not making any money from this... so don't sue me or anything. You wouldn't get much anyways.

Draco's POV

The sunlight was pouring in through the large picture window on the opposite wall from his bed. He blinked without getting up from the pile of soft down pillows that cradled his head. Draco Malfoy hadn't slept very well the night before. He never slept very well come to think of it. Cursing the sun for pulling him out of sweet dream, he rolled out of bed and slouched over to his closet.

He walked in and the room filled with light. There was a large full length mirror on the wall adjacent to the door. He turned and examined his reflection. He saw a tall, blonde boy. He saw deep piercing eyes staring back at him. And he wondered if she had ever felt his eyes on her back...

His slender body reached a height around 6 feet. He hadn't paid attention to his appearance much in the last two years. He hadn't paid attention to much of anything since his 5th year. Nothing except making Potters life as miserable as Potter had managed to make his.

Two years previous, Harry Potter put his father, along with a number of other death-eaters, in Azkaban. Draco had sworn to get Potter back for taking his father away from him. Not that it was that much of a loss, even when he had his father ... he wasn't really his dad. But Draco had been his father's pride. Up until that year, he was set to follow in his father's foot steps. But so much had changed since then, so much had happened.

Harry had yet another run in with The Dark Lord. Making him nothing short of a god in everyone's eyes, except Draco's. No one really knew the whole story. Draco had once overheard a conversation between his mother and one of his father's acquaintances. From what he had heard, it sounded as though Harry had only nearly escaped with his life; he had been unconscious for two full weeks last term. Draco had seen him in the hospital wing. Potter had been exempt from exams and earned Gryffindor an extra 500 points. It was a new record, Dumbledore had said. No house had even won the house cup with that big of a margin before.

_He should have been penalized points for his stupidity... sneaking out in the middle of the night to chase after Peter Pettigrew... any fool could have seen that it was a trap. _Draco thought savagely.

But, of course, Harry had been back on his feet just in time to participate in the last Quidditch match of the year. It was Gryffindor VS. Slytherin, Harry Caught the snitch before Draco had even spotted it. Draco was still mad about that.

To top it all off, Harry had started dating the most beautiful girl in their year, not that Draco would be caught saying this out loud, but there was rarely a night that he didn't dream of her.

_Just another reason to hate him_... He thought.

He turned away from the mirror, and walked to the back of the closet. Normally he wouldn't have cared what he wore, or what anyone else thought about what he wore, but today... he wanted to be noticed. He grabbed a gray and black baseball style tee, and baggy faded jeans. He walked back over to the mirror, and held the clothing up in front of him. The shirt brought out the gray in his eyes, but washed out the blue, just like the black Hogwarts robes. He went back to the clothing racks and pulled out a light blue button up shirt. Then he walked back to the mirror and held it up with the blue jeans. The combination really brought out the blue in his eyes, he liked the effect.

He went to his bathroom and placed his carefully chosen outfit on the counter. He took of his tee shirt, then his boxers, and stepped into the shower.

He stood in the cold water, leaning against the wall with his arm for support, and let his mind drift. And he saw her face. She was truly beautiful. Not like a lot of the girls he had taken a liking to, who wore a mask of make-up, and a too revealing costume to go along with it. They were the girls that came to him. But she was different.

She would never willingly come to him. Never. She was probably the only girl at Hogwarts that hadn't followed him in between classes... or purposefully walked past him at meal times, just to get his attention. And that made her a challenge.

Draco Malfoy made his decision right then, standing under rain in his shower, he would make her his own. If she didn't want to come to him, he would find a way to convince her.

Hermione's POV

Hermione Granger woke up early that morning. Her vision still slightly blurred from sleep, she stumbled out of bed and dragged her feet to her closet. She pulled her wavy hair up into a loose bun at the crown of her head and stretched before perusing her clothing, wondering what she should wear on the train back to school.

She looked out her window, and decided that it was still warm enough for her muggle skirts. She pushed aside her hangers full of jeans and baggy tees and reached for a small floral skirt that her cousin Isabelle had bought for her earlier that summer. Hermione still hadn't worn it yet, she hadn't had anywhere to wear it before now. She wanted to look special today.

She pulled out the skirt and pushed her pants and tees back to the other side of the closet so she could choose a blouse. When she was satisfied, she headed out her bedroom door and down the hall to her bathroom. She knocked, but there was no one in the bathroom. She entered and turned the tap on in the bath, un-dressed and submersed her body in the steamy water.

After everything that had happened the previous year, she was a new person. She wasn't afraid anymore. She had overcome her fears... of most things... Voldemort for instance.

Last year, Harry saw Peter Pettigrew on the Marauders Map. Harry, Ron and Hermione had snuck out of the castle and followed him. On the map, it appeared that Wormtail was alone, but when they arrived in the underground passage way to Hogsmead, they discovered otherwise.

Flash Back

_"Lumos." There was a bright light shining ahead of them, Hermione raised her arm to guard her eyes. The light widened so that it illuminated the tunnel they were trapped in. _

_"And so we meet again, potter." Voldemort hissed through gritted teeth. "You won't be so lucky this time." _Hermione remembered.

_"We don't need luck!" Ron shouted. "You will be defeated!"_

_"Foolish children! No man can defeat Lord Voldemort!"_

There was horrible duel. Mind you, she wasn't completely defenseless. Voldemort had been right. Harry wasn't so lucky this time around. After what seemed like hours, Harry was hit square in the chest with a hex from Bellatrix Lestange, the same women who had killed Sirius Black. Hermione was distracted and caught by one of Voldemort's masked followers. Although Harry wasn't killed, he was hurt, badly. Ron pulled him out of the line of fire, attracting Voldemort's attention.

"_There, there, Potter... I'm sure this will be quick, and painless. But what fun would killing you be if you didn't suffer first?" Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry, with Ron kneeling over him protectively. _

"_Move." He said to Ron. Ron shook his head slowly and went to raise his wand._

"_Ah, ah, ah. You wouldn't want to do that. Now would you, Weasley?"_

_The Death-Eater holding Hermione tightened his grip, making Hermione gasp for air at the pressure being exerted on her neck._

"_Ron... leave. Just go. Get Hermione and go-" Harry paused and winced in pain. _

"_Harry, my boy, you finally make a sensible decision..." He started in a cool tone, but then Voldemort's voice turned sour and venomous "but I really don't have time for sentiment right now, I'm working on a very tight schedule."_

_He redirected his wand to Ron. "Immobilous" Ron fell motionless to the ground. And with in a second pointed his wand at Harry, "Crucio"_

"_NO!" Hermione wrenched herself from the dangerous grip of one of the many Death Eaters, and grabbed Voldemort's arm, causing the spell to break. _

_He looked down at her and an evil smile distorted his already demonic face. _

"_Stupid girl." _

_Hermione was beyond livid. _

"_No man can defeat lord Voldemort-" His wand was down to his side. _

"_I AM NO MAN!" she yelled and with out warning, "AVADA KADAVRA"_

_There was a swirl of green light, and silence, just silence, until she heard his wand fall to the floor. She ran over to Harry, his eyes barely open, and collapsed down on her knee's. _

_Hermione pointed her wand at Ron and muttered a counter curse. The color rushed back to his white, blue face and he stood immediately, wand at the ready. _

_The Death Eaters had apparated as soon their leader had fallen. Hermione and Ron half carried Harry back to the castle, and into the hospital wing- _

End Flash Back

None of them talked about their experience together. Hermione had explained it all to Headmaster Dumbledore, who said to keep it quiet. And so she did. If word got back to the ministry that Hermione had preformed the killing curse, with Fudge still in office, chances were she would be facing time in Azkaban.

The Wizarding world had been informed that Voldemort was no longer a threat. And Harry had saved the day once again.

Harry... Hermione loved him like a brother. And when he confessed his feelings for her, she couldn't say no to him. She knew it would break his heart, and she couldn't bear to see him hurt any more than he already had. He had been through so much; THEY had been through so much...

Her thoughts consumed her as she reached for her towel. She would see him today.

Draco's POV

He arrived on the platform, not searching for anyone. There was no one he was looking forward to seeing... except her. But who was he kidding? After the way he'd treated her? She'd rather hex him, than look at him.

He chanced to look around, maybe catching a glimpse of her beauty, but what he saw disgusted him to his core. There she was with her dainty arms wrapped around Weasels thick neck.

_They don't deserve her_... He thought, _but then again... neither do I._

Hermione Granger was looking particularly hot today, if he did say so himself... and he did. She was wearing muggle clothing, as most students did over the summer. Hermione wore a short skirt, made of silky floral material, white with pink flowers, and a tank top in the same color as the flowers. It clung to her curves, which she had in all the right places.

He hadn't noticed that he had been staring, but the weasel did. He had to think of an excuse... and quick. He stepped in their direction, and Ron turned back to her. Hermione Granger let go of her friend, and turned to look at him. Draco approached with an aura of coolness.

Hermione's POV

Hermione approached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 with an overwhelming feeling of anticipation. She was finally going back to Hogwarts, she was finally going home. Hermione had spent the majority of the past 6 years on the enchanted grounds of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She looked around, making sure the coast was clear before falling into the brick wall separating the muggle world from the Wizarding world she belonged in. Platform 9 3/4 materialized in front of her. She pushed her cart cautiously through the crowds of familiar faces. Hermione scanned the surface of the waves of students, looking for two faces in particular. Those of her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Hey, 'Mione!"

Hermione spun around and was scarred half out of her mind to see Ron standing only a foot behind her, with the Weasley family not that far behind him. She gasped and flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a big hug, which he returned affectionately.

"How have you been, Hermione?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Worried," she replied truthfully, "about Harry, mostly... where is he anyways?" she said looking over her shoulders.

"Dumbledore owled my mum, told her not to worry about him... you know how she is... said he'd found a safer way for Harry to get to Hogwarts. Bit useless really, I don't see the danger in taking Express-"

"But apparently, Dumbledore does. And, even though he might be a bit mad at times, he always has his reasons."

But Ron wasn't listening. He was glaring over Hermione's shoulder. "Ferret Boy, three o'clock." Hermione turned her head to Ron's right hand side. And she saw him. He was tall and thin, not to thin, but just the right amount of muscle to be noticed. Draco Malfoy had grown a bit over the summer. He was no longer the pointy faced little boy she met in her first year. Although, he was still the same disgusting little git.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked curtly.

Malfoy's eyes drifted from Ron to Hermione, and something miraculous happened... he smiled at her. "Could we have a word?"

"What for?" Ron barked.

"None of your business, weasel!" Malfoy answered in the same harsh tone.

"Well, aren't you a feisty little fetter?!" Ron retorted, with a grin on his face.

Malfoy looked him up and down with a look of disgust on his face. Then turned his attention back to Hermione.

"The head boy and head girl are supposed to board the express early." He informed her. "I'll see you there."

He turned on his heel toward the train and the sea of students cleared before him, leaving a path in his wake.

She grabbed her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at her trunk.

"_Locomotor Trunk_"

Hermione gave Ron another hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you when we get there."

Then she directed her trunk onto the train, leaving Ron with a quizzical expression on his face that she couldn't help but smirk at.

She walked up the isle, navigating her way through the sparse number of students to the front of the train. When she slid the door open, she saw Malfoy, the pure-blood prince himself, sitting in the lavish compartment quite comfortably, but looking smug all the same. He was leaning back on the bench, reading his copy of Quidditch through the ages.

"Where are all the prefects?"

"Not here yet, they don't have to board early. Didn't you read the letter that came with your badge?" he asked with a look of genuine curiosity on his face.

"Of course I did!" she lied, badly.

Again, Malfoy did the unbelievable, he smiled at her and said, "Of course you did." In a tone of mock belief.

Hermione moved her trunk to the bench farthest away from where Draco was sitting. He rolled his eyes at her and turned his attention back to his book. Hermione looked at his book, too. When she did, she realized it want the book he was reading. It was a letter. She examined it closer and saw the Hogwarts seal broken of the top edge of the parchment.

"What's that?" Hermione asked him.

"What's what?" he replied with out looking away from the letter.

"That letter, who is it from?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"This-" he said holding up the parchment, "-Is a letter from the head master. It was on the bench when I came in earlier."

"And?" Hermione pressed

"And what?" Malfoy asked in an obviously irritated voice.

"What does it say??" Hermione asked in the same tone.

Draco's POV

A light bulb went off in Draco's head.

"Why don't you read it yourself..." he said in a softer voice. He stood from his seat, and walked toward her. She eyed him suspiciously, which only gave him motivation. Draco reached the point where she had obviously expected him to stop. She had reached out her hand to take the parchment from him. But he didn't give it to her, he just kept walking. Closer, and closer, until she took a step back.

He had her cornered. He could hear her breath quickening.

"I- I- ... uh..." Hermione stuttered.

Malfoy smiled, Obviously startling her. Because for the third time that day, it was a genuine smile. There was no trace of his infamous smirk, but a real smile.

He reached his hand slowly out to hers, and he heard her hold her breath. Then she felt it.

He handed her the parchment, but didn't let go of it.

"Here." He whispered in her ear. Then he calmly walked back to his seat, smiling to himself. He had just taken her breath away. He knew it. And he hadn't even touched her.

"Thanks." She said quietly, as if she didn't fully trust her voice.

Draco picked up his book and began to flip through the pages once again.

Hermione's POV

Hermione could see him watching her from the corner of his eye. She was slightly shaken from her close encounter with the blonde boy sitting diagonal from her, as she continued to shyly opened the parchment.

_Congratulations to: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy_

_You have been chosen, by the staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, based on your grades and participation in classes over the last three years, to fill the prestigious position of Head Girl and Head Boy. _

_These positions give you special privileges. Such as; private room and bath and extended curfew. But you also have responsibilities. First of which is to give instruction to the new prefects. Hand out a copy of 'Prefect: Code and Conduct' to each of the prefects, and send them to monitor the other students. _

Hermione heard the door slide open and looked up. She saw a small group of fifth years enter slowly, admiring the ornate design of the beautiful compartment.

Then she felt the train slowly lurch forward, slowly gaining speed.

_Head Girl and Head Boy are to stay in the compartment until you arrive at Hogsmead. _

_You also have private transportation to the castle_

_When you enter the great hall, sit at your house tables. Remain in the great hall after the feast to receive formal instruction from a staff member, and be shown to the Head Students Common. _

_I hope your seventh year is the best, remember that it is also your last. Don't be afraid to take risks, because this might be your last chance._

_Best wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts Head Master_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

Hermione re-folded the letter neatly. She looked up at the 8 nameless fifth years sitting in front of her. They all wore shiny prefects badges proudly on their chests. She stood up next to Draco and counted heads.

"Are we all here?" she asked.

Draco eyed her and held up another piece of parchment. On it were the four houses, and two names under each one.

"First, introduction. I am Draco Malfoy, I am the Head Boy this year. And this-" he smiles broadly and motioned toward Hermione, "is Ms. Granger, she is the Head Girl-"

Draco's POV

"Okay then..." Hermione said, reading the list.

"Raise your hand when we call your name." Draco continued.

"From Hufflepuff, we have Eleanor Branstone," Hermione read, and a small blonde girl raised her hand. "and Owen Caldwell." A thin lanky boy, with almond shaped eyes raised his hand from his side lazily.

Malfoy read the next two names on the list (Orla Quirke and Stewart Ackerly from Ravenclaw.) He got responses from a chubby read head girl, and an even larger brunette boy.

"From Slytherin, Danielle Barret and Adrian Avery." Malfoy continued. No one raised their hands, but Malfoy seemed to acknowledge their presence none the less.

Hermione read from the list once again. "Gryffindor, Mara McSilvan, and Drew Dodson." A tan, brunette girl of medium build, and a tall, slim boy with golden wavy hair raised their hands respectfully.

"Thank you." Hermione continued. "We have a book on Code and Conduct for prefects. Read it, and remember it. These are the rules that you will follow if you want to keep your position as prefect. Basically, what the book is, is a list of your duties, along with schedules for patrolling the halls. There is also a list of-"

Malfoy interrupted her mid sentence. "Our job is to give them the books, not read the book to them."

Giggles and stifled laughs were audible through out the compartment.

"Yeah, okay." She said as she took the seat closest to her. She crossed her arms and legs and glared up at Malfoy.

He bent down and picked up a parcel from underneath one of the benches. He unwrapper the package to reveal eight well sized books.

"Catch." Malfoy said as he began to toss the books over his shoulder, being caught one by one by all of the prefects. "Read them later. Right now, go supervise the other students."

He spoke with such authority that the students where out the door the second he had dismissed them, or maybe they were just really anxious to leave. Either way, he was left alone. Alone with Hermione.

**A/N**: Hey, Hey!! This was the first chapter of Someday I will. Please ReadReview!! PLEASE! Flames are welcome... although I hope there isn't a need for them... sorry about any grammar/spelling errors there might be... I'm not great with that... so I think I might need someone to edit it- if anyone wants to volunteer, e-mail me at and we'll talk about it!

**A/N 2**: Is it better to update often, but not write a lot... or write a lot, but don't update as often... leave me your thoughts when you review... and you BETTER review!! Thanx a ton for giving my story a try---

xoxo- Maria


	2. Controversy on the train

**Someday I Will**: Chapter Two

_If you just started reading... and you didn't review that last chapter... _HIT THE BACK BOTTON and REVIEW IT!! _I want an opinion on every, individual chapter. It'll help me find my strong points and weak points in the story!! And I would REALLY appreciate it_._ I mean, you obviously don't _have_ to, but it would just help me a little if you did is all_.

**Thanks to: moony03**!! You were the first to review! That makes you extra-special.

**Thanks to:** the rest of my reviewers, who I appreciate just as much... hey!! I'll even put shout outs on the bottom of the page!!

**Disclaimer: **Anything you think is in the Harry Potter books, is no doubt owned by J.K. Rowling. Blah blah blah ... I am sooo not making any money off of this, so don't sue me.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind _

_I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here with out you baby _

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl_

_Its only you and me_

Hermione's POV

"You, Malfoy, are genuinely foul." Hermione said hotly.

"Thank you, granger for your expert appraisal." Malfoy replied sarcastically. Hermione looked away, sticking her nose up in the air. She was fuming. No one ever spoke to her like that... ever! With the exception of their potions master, Professor Snape.

_Birds of a feather... _she thought angrily.

"Granger..."

Hermione looked back at Malfoy. "What do you want?"

"My book, Granger, you're sitting on it..."

"What- ... oh." She was sitting on the seat that Malfoy had placed his book on. She had been so mad that she hadn't even noticed. She blushed, stood up, handed it to him, and sat back down.

"Thanks." He smiled. And sat down in the seat next to hers. She looked curiously at him for a long moment. Malfoy glanced up just in time to see her turn her head away.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, highly amused.

"Oh, DO shut up!" Hermione stomped over to her trunk, she opened it and pulled out her school robes. They were neatly folded and placed on top of everything else in her trunk.

Draco's POV

_Shame... _he thought. _I was becoming quite fond of her in that mini-skirt..._

He glanced down at the white floral print, just as she looked up at him.

"I'm not particularly looking forward to working with you, Malfoy."

"The feelings mutual, Granger."

"I thought so." She said quickly. "so lets lay out some ground rules." This caught his interest, he closed his book, and looked her straight in the eye. "Firstly, I will not tolerate any childish teasing or name-calling from you, Malfoy."

Draco was glaring at her.

"Secondly, I do not enjoy your company, and I want to spend as little time as possible in your presence. Do not talk to me, unless you think that you have something to say that I want to hear. Or unless it has something to do with our head duties."

"Listen, granger, incase you haven't noticed, I have been civil to you. As hard as it was to even be in the same room as you without cringing, I did it. Because I thought it would make it easier for me." His voice was cold and hard, his face was blank, but his eyes... his eyes were glazed, full of hurt. "And what makes you think that I want to talk to you? I try my best not to associate with people like you- "

"People like me?? You mean decent people? If you're trying not to associate with decent people, you're doing an awfully good job. And let me tell you some- "

"I don't need advice from you, Mudblood."

Hermione's mouth clenched. Draco loved seeing her mad, and he didn't bother hiding it. He stood up, and walked over to her. "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him confused.

"Did that classify as childish name-calling? Or talking to you in general." He added sarcastically.

Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair triumphantly.

Hermione's POV

She was so angry she couldn't reply.

"How dare you..." she seethed

This only widened his grin. He stepped closer so there was only an inch of light between them. He pushed her hair out of her red face, and placed it behind her ear with care. He was bent over slightly so that his lips grazed her ear, sending chills down her back.

"I'll do whatever I please, Granger." He hissed dangerously. "And as for your _rules_... I don't like them." He paused for what felt like a forever. "Weren't you going some where?" She clutched her robes tightly, but didn't move until he walked back to his seat and began flipping through the pages of his book once more.

She slowly made her way out of the compartment and into the bathroom with her head down.

"'Mione!"

Hermione was nearly knocked on her arse as a girl with flaming red hair flung her arms around her.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione said, happy to talk to someone who wasn't overly worried about her, like Ron. Or in Malfoy's case, hated her. "How was your summer?"

"Same old, same old. Nothing special. I've been really worried about Harry, Hermione. Have you heard from him lately?"

"No. I haven't talked to him all summer." She said with no enthusiasm. Ginny, un-luckily, heard the lack of emotion in her voice.

"What's wrong, Herm? You guys are okay... right?"

"Yeah, yeah of course we are. Its just that I haven't talked to him in so long... I just miss my best friend..."

"Don't you mean your _boyfriend_?" she asked teasingly.

The girls giggled. "Yeah, I suppose I do mean my boyfriend. I'm still trying to get used to it, I guess."

"What do you mean used to it?? Anyone who knows either of you would have seen this coming a mile away."

"I don't think that's true, Ginny. _I_ didn't even see it coming." Hermione said, still with a grin on her face.

"Well, _I_ always saw it coming."

"Hey Ginny. Maybe you should take over for Trelawney." Ginny gave her a confused look. "_You seem to posses what I lack. You have the third eye, Ginny!_" Hermione added in a deep, mystical voice that sounded uncannily like the Professors.

Both girls erupted in laughter again.

"I'd better go. I told Seamus I'd be right back." Ginny said blushing.

"And you don't want to keep him waiting, now do you?" Hermione teased.

"Well of course I don't." Hermione replied. "I'll see you soon Hermione." She hugged her friend once more before she exited the small restroom.

"See you." She said before the door closed.

Hermione walked into a stall and latched the door before changing into her school uniform.

_I always liked the outfits._

She thought as she admired herself in the mirror when she left the stall. A white button up shirt, a plaid and pleated skirt, and knee socks, clad with the black dress shoes. All house themed of course.

She walked back to the head compartment in a much better mood then when she left it.

When she reached the compartment the door was shut.

_Funny, I don't remember closing it..._

She slid the compartment door open and stepped inside with out looking up. she turned and closed the door behind her.

"Don't you knock??" Draco said coldly.

She gasped. There he was. His hair tousled, and a scowl on his otherwise handsome face. And no clothing.

Except for his boxers, he wasn't covering much. And she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Well?" he said annoyed.

Hermione began to laugh. Although she was blushing profusely. There was no denying it... he had a great body, cut in all the right places.

_If only he wasn't allowed to speak..._

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy." She shot, still smiling broadly.

She saw a smile play across his face before he spoke. "Did you just check me out?" he asked curiously.

"No. I was actually a bit frightened. I wasn't sure what that grotesque thing was until I realized that it was connected to your head... it _is_ your body... right?" she lied. She could swear she saw the same smile dance on his lips.

"You know, Granger... " he began, "You can be funny, when you try to be."

There was a pause. She was taken aback by his words.

"Did you just compliment me?" She asked in the same curious tone.

... Another pause ...

"I haven't decided yet."

_STOP!!_ Her conscience warned. _Do you know what you're doing??_ She thought about it... and ... _Yes, I do._

She knew exactly what she was doing... she was flirting with Draco Malfoy... and she was enjoying every minute of it.

Draco's POV

After several minutes of shameless flirting... Draco all the while being half naked... things went down hill.

"I don't mean to disappoint you, Granger." Draco said as he pulled his tee-shirt over his head. "but we've got a long ride ahead of us... and I'd like to be clothed, if you don't mind."

Soon they were both clad in the Hogwarts uniforms standing before each other. It was awkward, to say the least.

A thought came to him, and he smirked.

"Speaking of disappointments... how is the golden boy these days?"

The smile slipped from her face. It was replaced with a glare that was almost Snape worthy.

"None of your business, you foul little git!" she hissed, taking a large step toward him.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist... I just wanted to know if _the-boy-who-wouldn't-die_ had made another attempt to save the world... although I'm not quite sure what from, because I mean... look at what he's accomplished already... defeating the dark lord..." Draco said darkly, also advancing.

"Don't you DARE talk about him like that. You evil, wicked, horrible little- " she continued, taking another step forward, so that they were only inches apart.

"Or what, Mudblood? What are you going to do to me? Hmm?"

Hermione drew her wand. Draco didn't see it coming although he should have been expecting it.

"That was the last time, Malfoy. You will never call me that repulsive name ever again. Do you understand me?" Her wand was pointed dangerously at his chest. She was obviously angry, but when she spoke now, her voice held a cool that made Draco feel uncomfortable.

"Like I said before, Granger, I will do whatever I please." He said, not smiling anymore. "And there is not a damn thing you can do to stop me... Mudblood."

She was livid, her face distorted in anger. She yelled, "EXPELL- "

But she was cut off. Draco didn't feel like being sprawled across the compartment, so he had to prevent her from saying the curses. He didn't want to hurt her, so he did what came naturally, the only thing that came to him. He kissed her.

He had obviously shocked her. Draco slowly pulled his face away from hers, so that their faces were only a few inches apart. He looked at her, but her face was expressionless. Then...

**_SLAP_**

Hermione took a swift step backward.

"NEW RULE!" She screamed. "If you ever come near me again... if you ever pull a stunt like that- I'll kill you!"

And that's when his hormones took the wheel, intoxicated, and ready to bring Draco pride along for the ride.

"It would be worth..." he said quietly, as he took another step forward, closing the gap the she had created.

"Wh- what are you playing at, Malfoy?"

"You heard me granger... I don't like to repeat myself." He drawled, but he looked down at her with a fondness brimming his deep, blue eyes.

"Sod off, ferret boy. I've got better things to do than listen to- "

"Yeah, I get that one a lot." He said quietly, but he continued with more confidence, "but I also tend to get what I want... and lucky for you Granger... "

"Lucky for me what?? I don't have time for your games, Malfoy. Even if I did believe you, which I don't, I would never be with you. Ever. Not even if you were the last man on earth... and I were the last woman, and the future of man kind depended exclusively on us being together, I still wouldn't give you a second thought. I'll become a chaser for Gryffindor before I even THINK about you romantically. You are, and always will be, an elitist prat, Malfoy." Hermione half yelled at him.

"There are tryouts in 2 weeks-"

"Good-bye!" she turned on her heel, and stormed out of the compartment.

_That went well... _he thought sarcastically.

Hermione's POV

_How DARE he!! Of all the low, horrible tricks... does he think I'm stupid?? Honestly, for me to believe a lie like that... _

Hermione was angry- scratch that... she was fuming.

She stomped down the isle, looking through the windows for Ron and Ginny. When she finally spotted them in a compartment near the end of the train, she paused.

_What am I going to tell them? _

_Certainly not what HE told YOU._

_Why not? Ron would kick the shit out of him with out hesitation._

_But at what cost to you? Do you WANT Ron to tell Harry that Malfoy kissed you?_

_No, I guess I don't. I'm right. I'll just forget about it._

She took a deep breath, and straightened her robes, counting down from ten. Then she opened the door.

Ron, Luna, Ginny, Seamus, and Neville all looked up at her.

"Hey 'Mione, what are you doing here? I thought you had to stick in the head compartment with _the ferret_."

"Well _the ferret_ was starting to get on my nerves. I needed to get out of there, I was inches away from cursing him."

Ron laughed, "Why didn't you? Merlin knows how much we would have enjoyed that."

"You have no idea..." Hermione added in an undertone as she went to sit in between Ginny and the window.

"Don't let him get to you, Hermione. Malfoy tends to get on everyone's nerves." Neville said reassuringly.

"I feel sorry for you, having to share a room with him and all..." Seamus added.

"I don't." Luna spoke quietly from the other side of the Quibbler. "if I were you I would feel lucky... he is quite handsome, isn't he...?" she paused, "but of course you have Harry... " she spoke in the same airy, light voice as always.

Luna took her face out of the magazine, and looked around at the silenced faces of everyone else in the compartment.

"I'm only saying... all of the girls, outside of Gryffindor that is, adore him. Most of them think he's the most handsome boy they've ever seen-" she slowly turned her head towards Ron, "except for you, I think you're much more handsome."

Luna was always an awful liar.

Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes, before engaging Seamus in one of the dullest Quidditch conversations.

"You should try out for chaser." Ron suggested to Seamus, "You know that all of our chasers have graduated, and I've seen you on a broom, you could definitely do it-"

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle to herself, as she stared outside at the passing view.

**A/N:** Oh wow. That chapter stared out being 16 pages long... but I decided that, that was too long... so I cut it in half. So that was eight pages... and you'll get another 8 pages in a couple days. I don't think this chapter was BAD ... but I think I could have done better.

---Anyways---

Shout-outs 2 REVIEWERS!!

Moony03: You were the first one to review!! Go you! And thanks a ton, I'm glad you like it!

CyberWitch: I changed the summary... is it better now?? I said I wasn't good at the whole summary thing... and I wasn't exaggerating in the least. Lol... I liked that chapter, too!

Harry-Potter-fan145: you can change your screen name and still use the same (email) account by logging in and going to your 'settings'. But of course I will allow anonymous reviews!! (just for you! lol)

MindGame: I love that you love it!! I think I'll probably end up updating more than once a week, though. But I'm not too sure about that now, with school starting and all... oh man, the senior homework load... I don't even want to think about it... but I think I could always squeeze one in on the weekends... or write them at midnight on my laptop... like I'm doing right now... whoa I am tired... lol, this is longer than your review was!! Well okay... I'm done now...

WaylettChick: happy to have a satisfied reader!! Thanks for reviewing. Oh and by the way- there is this guy at my school that looks JUST like Jamie Waylett. They look like they could be like separated at birth or something... its hella crazy.

Dracolov: keep your pants on!! Here's another update, as payment for your kick ass review!

**A/N 2:** I haven't gotten a review with any criticism yet. Not that I'm complaining or anything... but if I am doing something wrong, I would love some constructive criticism.

**A/N 3:** REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!

**A/N 4:** Just incase your wondering why I have another chapter up so soon... I decided that ... well .. I just had a writing bug. Its exactly 1:08 in the morning!! Don't expect me to update this often, it's just not going to happen again... and if it does it'll be because I went a while with out posting... but then I'd just HAVE to make it up to you guys.


End file.
